Buffy's Dream
by AngelandCordy
Summary: Buffy has a dream that throws her completely off... What could it mean. Could she possibly feel that way? How will it all turn out for her.


**Disclaimer: all characters belong to Joss Whedon and all other rightful owners. **

_**Ok this is a one shot… it's during the first comic for yall that don't know what's going on in the beginning of the first comic it's something like this. Xander and Buffy and Dawn are by themselves training slayers. While everyone else is out there finding more. Dawn happens to be a giant in the beginning from kissing a boy. Those are the only facts I stick to everything else is AU. Hope you enjoy!**_

There he was just standing there. Talking to Willow about who knows what. All the sudden I felt something run through me. I walked over to him. Stepped in front of Will and kissed him. Unlike I have ever kissed any one before. It was full of passion, and love and sorrow. Everything we've been through all the thoughts rushing at me at once. Then I pulled away and Xander Harris was looking at me in complete confusion.

That's when I jolted up out of my sleep. What in the hell was that all about? Me kiss Xander?? No way! I don't even think he be for that today. What the hell is going on? Was that just a dream? It felt so real almost like a prophecy. Talking about waking up complexly confused. If that was a prophecy who would implant something like that into my thoughts. Why? What's the point? To completely throw me off my game? And if it was just a normal dream why would I ever dream that? I needed answers!

I went downstairs to find Xander in the kitchen making some cereal. He always got up early now trying to beat all the girls running down stairs and eating everything in sight. "Buff why are you up so early?" "Huh?" I look over at the clock its 6 in the morning. "Oh couldn't sleep weird dreams." "No prophecy huh? Nothing to worry about. Are should we round the girls up?" "Oh def not rounding I'm hoping it was of the norm. Just your regular dream, but if it was of the normal wow what's the deal?" "Buffy you're throwing me off here. I'm trying to keep up but kind of hard when I don't have a clue what you're talking about." "Oh right um its nothing Xan don't worry about it. I'm going to go call Willow. Will you check on Dawn for me and make sure she's alright being a giant and all." Buffy says laughing and walks up stairs. "Yeah on it!" Xander hollers back towards her being completely confused.

Buffy went to grab the phone and started to dial willows number. "Hey Will." "Buffy? Is  
everything ok it's so early." "No emergency just needed to talk to my best friend." Oh well what's up?" Buffy starts to tell her about her dream and all her thoughts on it. Wanting any view on it Willow had to offer. There was nothing but complete silence on the other end of the phone when she finished talking. "Willow? You there?" "Um yeah wow sorry kind of speechless. See now if you would have had this dream 6 yrs ago that would have been great!" "What?!? No it wouldn't of I don't feel like I did in my dream. Didn't than nor do I now. I don't like this Will." Well than forget about. I mean there's nothing you can do about it." "Right I'll try to forget that it feels like I kissed my best friend. Someone that fought beside me since my life flipped upside down. Someone that always stood up to me when everyone else was scared to speak. Someone that saved my life I don't know how many times. Someone that has been there through it all. Yeah Will I'll work on that." Buffy hangs up the phone and Willow can't help but to smile. Hoping Buffy will listen to everything she just said herself.

Buffy went and got dressed grabbed her coat and hollered out towards Xander "Going for a walk." "Um ok..." He wasn't even going to try to figure out Buffy today. He could tell it would be one of those days where she was in deep thought and would stay very distant. He hated her like this because it always made him worry. Especially now since she said something about a dream. He knew to stay on guard and be ready for anything. He also knew she talked to Willow so if it was anything to serious he would be getting a phone call.

Buffy just started walking not really paying attention to anything around her. That's when she heard Dawns voice. "It must be nice to just be able to walk around without having to worry about stepping on anyone." "Dawn not now, you did this to yourself be more careful on who you kiss next time." "Hey not fair coming from someone that always got with the killer vampires." Buffy just turned around and gave her that look. The one that made almost anyone back off immediately. "Hey I can take you now all I would have to do is step on ya." Dawn says laughing. "Not in the mood Dawn." With that she just kept on walking, and that even made Dawn a little worried. She's not in the mood to fight with me. Now that's just not of the norm.

Again she stared walking not really paying attention lost in her own thoughts. So what if my first boyfriend was a vampire. I didn't know it until I already liked him, and then liked turned into love a deep passionate love. Not my fault he went all crazy with the killing. Ok maybe my fault a little but how was I suppose to know. Then I actually get with a normal guy and all he was looking for was a one night stand. Than my stupid self just looking for anyone to take my mind off Angel went for it. Then there was Riley someone I thought to be completely of the normal, boy was I wrong. Then he ran from it all at the end anyways. Why couldn't he of seen what I was going through and stick with it through the good and bad. Yeah true he had a point but still. Than spike. Wow spike what a weird one there. He was the only one that saw what I was really going through when I came back. The only one I found a weird but strange comfort in. Then he went and got his soul, and how I really started to fall for him. How he was there for me when everyone turned their back. He was just there to hold me. Then he died. It's not my fault my heart is weird. Ok again maybe a little my fault. Looking back at it now Xander was the one through it all. The only man in my life not to run like a scared little boy. He was there when my mom died. He was there through all my fights. There to bring me back not once but twice. There to talk sense to me when everyone was too scared to approach me. He is the only man in my life I can really count on. So what does all that mean? I remember that speech he gave to the girls before he lost his eye. How it touched me so and then I remember how I let him down. How it broke my heart to think he'd never see me the same way again. Figuratively and physically. Xander always gave his all never stopped. Always helped me back to my feet. He was a true hero. A champion, but yet I somehow always avoided these thoughts for all these years. How is that possible?

Before I even realized I was already back at the house. I didn't know how long of a distant I walked or even how long it took me. I knew I left the house at 8. I went back inside. Completely ignoring Dawn for she was mumbling something. I looked at the clock it was already 10. I left the house at 8. So I was lost in thought for 2 hours it still amazes me how I can do that. I heard the girls in the backyard. I went to go look out the window and Xander was training them. Crap I forgot all about the 10 o'clock training. I stopped and just watched Xander he was so serious. Telling them about the different weapons. While Andrew was behind him getting on his nerves, but Xander never lost his focus. Before I knew it I was just staring at him and smiling. He looked at me and gave a confused wave and then waving for me to come on. Again got lost in my own thoughts. I went outside, and Xander looked at me with a concerned face "you alright? You sure the dream was nothing. Because you're in your Buffy thought mode." I just laughed at him and said "Come on lets teach these girls something." All the sudden his phone rings. He answers it so I left him alone to talk to whoever it was and started training the girls. I couldn't help but watch him from the corner of my eye. Whoever it was must have been giving him some good news because he sure was smiling. He starts running towards me has he hangs up the phone. "What's up Xan?" Will's getting on a plane tonight she'll be here by tomorrow morning." I couldn't help but smile but then again confused on why she was coming. Than realizing in my dream she was there. My smile must have changed to a worried look fast. For Xander started to say "there's nothing wrong Buff she knows how to help Dawny. She found the spell to make her normal size again!" my face light up forgetting about everything else just happy for Dawn. I ran to the front of the house to tell her. She started to shriek of happiness the way Dawn always over reacts but I couldn't blame her this time. I covered my ears. I would have given her a hug but the only thing I could really see me hugging was her big toe, and I wasn't looking to forward to that.

The rest of the day went pretty fast us all being happy of Willow coming back and Dawn well being Dawn again. We all had dinner and I went to my room for the rest of the night. I could tell Xander was still worried about me but I couldn't help it I just needed time to think. I was hoping by tomorrow morning I would have everything figured out. Next thing I knew I drifted off to sleep.

I heard a thumping on my door. It was morning already thank God no dreams. "Come in." Willow walks in with a big Willow grin. I quickly get up and hug her. "I'm guessing no dreams? Since you slept in till 10." "Yepp no dreams!!" "Well that's good any luck on figuring everything out?" "I'm getting there. I think I almost have it." "Great! Well I'm going to go down stairs and help Xander clean up the kitchen." "Ok be down in a jiff." "Alrighty." I start to get dress and again the thoughts start fleeing in. I walk down stairs to see Will and Xan talking just like my dream. I than realize what it all meant. It was just a dream no prophecy. I had complete control of what was going to happen next and my thoughts. It wasn't that I saw Xander anymore than just as a friend. That's what he was a friend. A god honest friend. That I loved completely. I would do anything for him, and I do mean anything. He has been by my side through everything. God I owed him So much, and I have never not once gave him a genuine thank you. I hope he knew. That's when I felt like I didn't have control of my actions anymore. I started walking towards them, and walked directly in front of Willow. Her eyes getting all big her guessing what's about to happen. I looked Xander Harris in the eyes. He looked at me confused than started to get that goofy grin of his. I could tell I was getting teary eyed. That's when I did it. I pulled him into a kiss. It started out simple than grew to passion. I loved him so much and owed him so much more. When I pulled away a tear ran down my face. He being in complete shock still wiped it off. "Buffy?" "Thank you Xander." as I gave him a hug and just started crying. He rubbed my back as he let out a sigh. I could tell he had a big smile on his face even though I couldn't see it. He understood exactly what the kiss meant. It was just to show how grateful and sincere and thankful I was for him in my life. I don't know exactly where I will end up in life but I know I'll always have Xander. Maybe one day as more than a friend but right now that's all we needed was our friendship. Willow must have excused herself, because the next thing I knew Dawn was running inside. Not having a clue what has been going on she broke up me and Xander hug and started hugging me. Today couldn't get much better.

**The End.**

If you liked it please review! Also check out my other stories! Thanks!


End file.
